Hakushaku
by K823
Summary: Naruto's family was always mysterious, especially his father's side. Loyal to none but select few, and with questionable morals, a being more fearsome than the Kyuubi will rise among the night.


A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my newest story, the other two are on hiatus, so for those hoping for more of those... unfortunate. Hopefully, I'll be able to take this one through to the end.

Summary: Naruto's family was always mysterious, especially his father's side. Loyal to none but select few, and with questionable morals, a being more fearsome than the Kyuubi will rise among the night.

* * *

**Hakkushaku**

**Chapter 1 – Moonlight Macabre**

* * *

Minato Namikaze was always a secretive man, more so than your average ninja. His powers were frightening, and if you were to fight with him, your life was surely forfeit. However, there were a few secrets the whole of Konoha was privy to.

One, he was easily the strongest to have ever come to Konoha.

Two, his family history extended far beyond anything anyone could ever dream of, with only the Hokage' being privy to who, and indeed, what, he was.

Three, he wasn't human, that much was noticeable, and with red eyes, and elongated teeth, that wasn't hard to see, not to mention his complete disregard for collateral damage and humanity.

Four, his legend would only be surpassed by himself, his son.

Minato grinned a bone chilling grin at the demon that was currently destroying the village he lead, Konohagakure. Kyuubi was said to be able to create storms, wipe out entire mountains with not but a swing of his tail. Minato wasn't impressed, seemed more like a waste of energy to him.

A cry caught his attention, his eyes focused briefly on his son, blood red tears streaming across his face; something akin to affection shone through his eyes before he turned back to face the Kyuubi.

"So," he stated, a malicious grin forming across his somewhat pale features, "the mighty Kyuubi has graced me with his presence? I believe this might be... interesting."

Kyuubi growled, as the other Leaf ninja lept out of the way, allowing the Yondaime to do his thing,

"**Pathetic mortal, you assume one such as yourself could hope to defeat the strongest of the Biju? Such arrogance I've not seen in eons, even from that fool Uchiha Madara. Razing this village was not my goal," **Kyuubi's eyes glowed as he set himself closer to Minato.

**"My goal, is you, human."**

The Yondaime's feature's broadened into a grin that immediately set Kyuubi on edge as he raised his hands.

"Kaunto Shudouken: Maru (Count's Initiative: Level Zero)."

Minato's body pulsed.

"The Kaunto Shudouken is now in full affect until such time the enemy has been eliminated," Minato spoke with raptured ease, seemingly unbothered by the demise of his people.

"Now, let me show you, how a real _**demon does battle!**_"

In a brilliant flash of dark light, everything stilled, before the only sound left was young Naruto's cooing, and the only evidence the Kyuubi had ever attacked Konohagakure was the seal on his stomach.

Sarutobi picked Naruto up, rather sadly. _"My child... I had such hopes for you, but it seems Minato's bloodline is too strong to ever be rid of, his accursed presence now fills your very bones, your very essence."_

Unbidden as the other residents of Konoha gathered around the two, Sarutobi spoke softly, "May Kami help your soul, Naruto."

He turned and walked away carrying the child as the other villagers gave them a wide berth, none daring to speak, none daring to entertain the thought that Naruto was the Kyuubi, for what he was was far worse than that.

Naruto settled gently in Sarutobi's arms, almost crossing them, as two new seals emerged on his hands.

* * *

A figure stalked his prey, as they ran through the forest. The prey leaped this way and that, hoping against hope that his chaser had lost the trail, but that was too good to be true.

The village's largest kept secret was the figure currently chasing the thief. No outside village knew the true extent of his skills. The best kept secret was one kept only to one person, but two people could keep a secret, if one was dead.

Grinning, teeth flashing in the moonlight, Naruto made for a very imposing figure.

Red eyes, blonde hair and all too sharp fangs made Mizuki very aware that _he was out of hope_.

Pausing in a clearing, Mizuki threw two kunai out of desperation.

Blood spattered the trees as Naruto's neck spouted out blood, but even as he fell, Mizuki knew it was hopeless.

"Please! I'll give the scroll back! Just let me live!" He shouted desperately.

Naruto got up, red eyes gleaming in the darkness, his red coat billowing on his body.  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it... Mizuki?

It was not a question that needed an answer.

Naruto's eyes gleamed as his pale, slightly tanned features set in a scowl.

"Never have I ever forgiven a traitor, especially not a pitiful dog such as yourself."

Naruto threw his arm out, a ball of fire immediately rocketed forward Mizuki, barely singing the hairs as he dove out of the way.

"Monster!" He shouted, forming a set of seals. **"Katon: Karyuu Endan! (Fire Release: Dragon Flame)"**

As the dragon fell upon Naruto, he stood and took the hit, his body immediately engulfed in flames. Mizuki panted, not quite used to using such a large amount of chakra. Turning, he took a step.

"Pathetic. And to think I was scared of him," as he prepared to take off, a hand fell upon his shoulder. Fearing the worse, he looked, and immediately wished he hadn't.

_**"Monster? I believe... I've heard that before."**_

The only thing Mizuki saw before his death was a gaping maw aiming for his throat, as gleaming red eyes danced with mirth.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama, master, my master."

Sarutobi sighed as he turned around, barely noticing the blood streaming from the boy's mouth.

"No survivors I presume?"

"None at all."

"Good."

Sarutobi took in Naruto's appearance as he considered his next mission. Red cloak seemingly always billowing in the wind, red eyes, elongated fangs, white gloves with seals that contained his true power. It was but a wonder that only the Hokage's had the authority to release the last seal.

_"No, not a wonder... a small grace that should only be used as a last resort." _Sarutobi mused to himself.

"Are you ready for your next mission?"

"Anything for you, Hokage."

"You will be a part of a team, filling in for the newly formed Team Seven."

A brief twirk of the lips were any indication that Naruto had a problem with these orders.

"Naruto, your commanding officer will be Hatake Kakashi, as such, I expect you to follow any orders that he gives as if they were from me," stated Sarutobi firmly.

Naruto scoffed lightly, turning around. "And I was under the impression they had a full team."

"Their third member was killed on a C-Rank mission, you will be the new permanent replacement, they have yet to reach the Wave, and are awaiting your arrival."

"Humans... so brittle, yet so intriguing.

This was the last Sarutobi heard before he was alone, the only company being the moonlight.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? This is a very, very slight crossover, and for those who recognize what manga Naruto gets his powers from, no worries, aside from lines, quotes, and the like, none of those characters will appear.

It's a bit rough around the edges, but I'm hoping it'll fade with time.

Read? Review!


End file.
